creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Phantom
My SICKENING-STEW is almost done. It contains a combination and mixture of EYEBALLS, EARS and NOSES heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! But our MAIN CORPSE, Kiddies, is a little FEAR-FABLE, entitled... One night back in 1934, there was a small girl, who sang, "Mary Had A Little Lamb" in a carbin in the wilderness of southern-Minnesota. She was carrying a female doll and walked down the steps, looking over at the fireplace. She stared at it, magically-making a fire appear in it. The girl smiled. Outside, a couple of kids, two girls and two boys, ran up to one of the cabin-windows. "There's the ghost of the girl, everyone!!" one told the other ones. They all looked in on the girl, with her bright-red skin, her red, short, curly-hair, green-dress, tap-dance shoes and socks up her legs. She finished singing and stared into the fire with glowing-yellow pupils. "Some bigger kid set this cabin on fire three years ago. The girl's folks got out with their dog, but the girl got trapped and died unfortunately. She had a power called telekinesis my Pa said" the same boy explained to the other kids. "That is quite a story Adam" the other boy said to him. "Yep it is, Glenn" Adam agreed with him. The ghost of the small girl in the cabin vanished, fading out. Adam, Glenn and the girls gasped in fright and Adam led them all inside the abandoned-place. "The fire's still going!" one of the girls said. "Yeah, Lucile" Glenn said to her. A teenager boy entered the cabin. "Who are you? the other girl asked the teenager. "Name's Rod, shrimp!" the teenage bully replied. "Hey, don't call my Friend, Cathy a shrimp" Lucile said to the bully. "Shut the heck up kid or I'll burn you to death like I did to that other girl here" the teenager replied. "We're going to the cops you!" Adam said to him. "Oh, really?" the bully laughed, lighting a match and put it to near an old, burned-curtain. Suddenly, the sound of giggling was heard, and the phantom of the small girl materialized with her doll on the steps. The bully spied the spirit and gasped in surprise. "Hello. You retuned. Well, bad thing for you, I shall use my telekinesis on you now" the phantom said to him. It magically and powerfully-made the lit-match fly out of the bully's hand and catch his shirt on fire. The bully screamed, dropping to the floor, but the fire phantom made the fire in the fireplace soar out of it and fall on top of him. The kids watched gasping, as the bully screamed and screamed, being burned to death. The fire phantom looked at the flaming-body and magically-made the fire go out. As she stared at the charred-corpse on the floor with her glowing-yellow pupils, she smiled and giggled some more. Adam, Glenn, Lucile and Cathy turned and looked up, at the ghost, seeing her disappear, as she eerily-laughed. Well, Kiddies, it looks like the little fire phantom really was all FIRED UP about things heh-heh. At least she reunited her murderer with AN OLD FLAME, even though he ended up GETTING BURNED ON THAT DEAL hee-hee.